


Rule Breakers

by AliOfValhalla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanamura, Maid!Reader, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliOfValhalla/pseuds/AliOfValhalla
Summary: Genji decides to sneak out and break into the arcades in the middle of the night...and he drags you along with him.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the idea to do a series of fluffy works based around various speech prompts I found and this one is for the prompt, "I'm, like, 20% sure this plan will work. There's an 80% chance we'll die horribly and violently, but this plan is solid, I swear." 
> 
> Also took some inspiration from 'Sparrowhawk' by Rockatanskies.

"I'm, like, 20% sure this plan will work. There's an 80% chance we'll die horribly and violently, but this plan is solid, I swear."

A feline grin constantly held on Genji's face as he spoke, perfectly complimenting the child-like excitement in his wide, brown eyes. His newly green hair took on a slight glow in the otherwise dark corner of the Shimada courtyard in which you both stood. You looked down at the outstretched hand he was offering to you, then back up at his bright face. You couldn't stop your own grin from appearing as your eyes met again.

"Genji, we're not going to die breaking into an arcade." You countered with a raise of your eyebrow.

"You never know what could happen," he wiggled his own eyebrows, still sporting that damn grin, "...besides, that's all the more reason for you to join me. Come on! I've never beaten Soulstone without you."

"This is by far the most stupid plan you've ever created." His grin dropped along with his offered hand, which you promptly grabbed anyway, "...of course I'm in!"

Genji's grin once again returned, but now it seemed twice as wide. He gripped your hand tight and hurriedly started towards the imposing wooden gates of the Shimada estate.

Your concentration on trying to keep up with the green-haired ninja was broken when you suddenly crashed into his back as he halted. Holding your now sore nose with your free hand, you looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Genji turned to meet your gaze and winced slightly as he realised he may have caused your minor nose injury, but quickly put a shh-ing finger to your mouth as you opened it to complain. You stayed silent and listened as Genji peeked around the wall you were currently sheltered behind.

You heard at least three different voices speaking in Japanese. As far as you could make out, they were arguing about night shifts. Guards. There were always guards in the courtyard, especially right at the front gate! Had Genji really expected to just leave the conventional way? Surely not. If you two were caught, you'd be in big trouble. Genji would likely be sent back to his room like the petulant teenager he still acted like and his father would be informed, but you...you'd be screwed.

_After travelling for a year, you'd almost run out of cash and you needed money to pay for college. Japan was easily your favourite of all the places you'd visited and studying here was a dream. You'd never be able to afford it without a job and getting a job at Shimada Castle had been no easy task. You'd been nervous, but your charm and unmatched serving skills had secured you a spot as a resident maid._

_Genji had been flirtatious from the offset, but he was like that with everyone. The other young housekeepers at the castle swooned and gossiped about him, to which you always rolled your eyes. Genji, however, seemed to like that about you...that you didn't turn to mush every time he smirked at you. You were different. It hadn't taken long for the two of you to become best friends. Your many shared interests made conversations easy and whenever he could, Genji made sure to engage in one with you._

You thought about your secure, well-paying job at that moment. That job was beginning to look less and less secure as the voices grew louder.

Genji snapped you out of your head with a whisper, "Climb up onto the beam and stay low. I'll help you up."

You looked at him incredulously. He gestured his head upwards towards a red wooden beam just above the top of the 6 1/2 ft stone wall you were behind. He cupped his hands together to create a little hammock for your foot.

"I'm never gonna make it up there. I'm a maid, not a ninja." You yell whispered.

He smirked, "I'll boost you up, you grab the top of the wall, climb up and get up onto the beam. Lay down low when you get up there and I'll be right behind you...it's easy."

"Not easy!"

Genji was growing antsy at the mounting threat of being caught sneaking out late at night with staff, "Please, Y/N. Trust me. I know you can do this."  

You sighed and placed your foot into his hands, when you were ready, you gave him a little nod before looking back towards your destination atop the wall. Your body lowered the tiniest bit before being thrust upwards. You quickly grabbed at the top of the stone structure and hauled yourself up. After scrambling around to find purchase, you realised you'd made it to the top of the wall. A small smile of pride found its way to your face before you suddenly remembered Genji's instructions. You stayed low and hopped up onto the wooden beam. You laid flat on your stomach and realised the beam was only just as wide as you.

You weren't in the awkward position for long when you felt warm breath on your neck. You slowly turned your head to find the face of your partner in crime mere inches away from your own. His mischievous smirk was obscured a little by the single finger he held there as a caution to keep quiet. You heard a confused Japanese voice explaining that the owner of it was sure he'd seen something, then another voice insisting the first leave the night shift because he was obviously tired.

All the while you stared into Genji's eyes as he hovered above you. He never moved, apart from the hand that held a finger to his mouth was now resting gently on your cheek...wait...what? When did that happen? His eyes closed. Your eyes closed. You felt the small space between your faces grow even less apparent and then...

"MASTER SHIMADA!"

Shit.

Your eyes flew open. Genji cursed in his native tongue before standing and offering you his hand. You took it and stood just long enough to dust off your shirt before being practically dragged along the creaking beam by your ninja companion. You both rounded a corner and were suddenly faced with what you guessed must have been a 10 ft drop onto the street outside of Shimada walls. Genji looked at you with those excited, wide eyes again.

"We're going to jump."

"No we're not...are you crazy?"

"I might be." He winked then. The damn green-haired, chocolately-eyed little shit winked.

Then he jumped.

His hand left yours and he jumped.

He landed perfectly like a cat at the bottom looking up at you with a smug smile.

"Jump...I promise I'll catch you."

"No way, Genji! I can't serve Sojiro his sake with broken legs!" You tried to stay quiet in your yelling, but you knew it made no difference now anyway.

Genji rolled his eyes at you and took on a stance as if to show you he was ready.

"Y/N? Do you trust me?"

You thought for a second about that. Of course you trusted him, but did you trust him enough to catch your full weight hurtling from 10 ft above him? Then you thought about how Genji made you feel. What life had been like since you started hanging out with this guy.

Genji had taught you a lot. How to have fun in everything you do (even if that thing happens to be folding laundry or setting a table). How to be brave when it feels like you have no other choice but to give up. How to be free, even when others try to keep you locked away. There would never be a better time to be brave and free than standing on the precipice of a creaky, wooden beam needing to make it to the pavement 10 ft below. Be brave. Be free.

You jumped.

You jumped whispering those two things over and over to yourself.

Shit. You'd forgotten to warn Genji.

You kind of expected pain; for your legs to shatter beneath you. But you didn't. You felt two strong arms around you and your feet slowly being lowered to the ground. You opened your eyes, not realising you'd even closed them. As you did, Genji's handsome face came into view, smiling and warm despite the cooling tones of his green hair.

"Told you I'd catch you."

\-------------------------------------

The arcade wasn't too far and after initially running, the gentle walking pace you'd both adopted for the second half of the journey had been wholly welcomed by you. You'd both laughed and joked and made fun of the guards on your way and you were now rounding the final corner to lead you to your destination.

"Do you think they know I'm gone too?" You asked.

"Nah, they probably have guards come and check my room every night to see if I'm getting all my beauty sleep like a good boy. They would never check your room. It's blatantly obvious you get ALL the beauty sleep."

You giggled at the cheesy compliment, "Okay, but what if they saw me with you back there?"

Genji thought for a minute, "They have no proof."

You were beginning to think his smirk might become a permanent fixture on his face if you spent much more time with him.

The arcade came into view and Genji grabbed your hand as he ran towards it. You had being meaning to ask him something since he first suggested this 'adventure' (as he called it), but had completely forgotten until now.

"How do we even get in?"

"A-ha!" He held up one finger and stuck his chin in the air like some sort of magician about to finish a trick or something, "That, my dear, is easy."

"Well, that doesn't reassure me. Your idea of 'easy' is very different than mine."

He chuckled and began leading you around the side of the arcade building into an alleyway. It was considerably darker down there due to the distinct lack of street lights and more than once you almost tripped on discarded crates from the nearby ramen place. Genji stopped at a window near the back of the alley and gestured for you to look inside. The window lead into the back office of the arcade. The place, you remember from being there before, that the owner spent a lot of his time.

"You're not smashing the guy's office window, Genji. I'm not going to let you cause criminal damage!" You snorted.

"I don't have to break it..." Genji gripped the very edge of the window and pulled in to the left. It slid along with nothing more than a tiny screech from the metal frame and rubber grips, "Mr. Saito doesn't even know it's broken."

"If the owner of the place doesn't even know, how do YOU know about this?"

Once again, the cocky ninja wiggled his eyebrows at you, but this time he accompanied the action with two barely-there taps on his nose. You shook your head and laughed before following the ninja through the window and into the arcade's back office.


	2. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Genji have the arcade to yourselves.

Being in the arcade after hours was weird. The usual dings and chirpy chiptune music were absent as were the swarms of pre-teens and kids dragging their parents around shouting "I wanna play this one!" It was kind of eerie too, until Genji turned on the power and everything sprung to life.

"Won't people notice the glaring light from outside? We'll get caught!"

Genji looked at you in a way that could only mean he thought your innocence and caution was adorable. He made is way over to you where you stood by the Soulstone machine and didn't stop until he was only inches away from you. His voice dropped a couple of octaves and you couldn't help but notice how sexy it made him sound.

"We're rule breakers..." He flashed you yet another smirk, but then he noticed the worry still present in your eyes and he turned just a little bit more serious, "I only turned on the machines, it doesn't make much light from outside. It's not like I turned on the giant sign on the front of the building!"

He grinned wide, a gesture you couldn't help but return.

Be brave. Be free.

"Fine. Sit your butt down and let's play some Soulstone!"

As you usually did, you sat beside Genji on a little red stool to match his blue one and coached him through multiple games of 'Soulstone Demonslayer'. Before he met you, it'd been the only game in the arcade he couldn't master. Now, with your help, he was practically an expert. You switched after God-only-knows how many games and took your turn, much to Genji's delight.

As you played he watched you. You. Not the game. He watched your face as your tongue broke through your lips and your brow furrowed in concentration. He watched your eyes sparkled with excitement and pride every time you won a round. He watched you as you turned towards him and started to speak...

Oh. You were speaking.

"Genji? Genji? Hellllloooo? Are you okay?" You giggled.

Genji snapped out of whatever stupor you'd gotten him into, "Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you wanted to challenge me to some DDR, but if you're not feeling good we can leave." You said half-joking half actual concern.

"Are you joking? I'd never pass up the opportunity to beat you at DDR." He snorted.

"Beat me, huh? We'll see ninja boy."

You made your way over to the double Dance Dance Revolution machine with Genji trailing behind you. You hopped up onto your side of the machine and Genji followed your lead, taking his place amongst the four directional arrows to your left. He looked over at you just before starting the game and it was your turn to send a mischievous grin his way.

________________________________

Genji did beat you. But not by much. You were only a few points behind, but there was no way you could challenge him to a rematch. Were you really this out of shape? You felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest after going hard on hard mode. You leaned on the bar behind you and tried to catch your breath. Genji was doing the same until he turned to look at you with a smug shit-eating grin.

"Beat you. Like I said."

"Yeah, well, I'm still a b-better Soulstone player t-than you."

Your breath was finally returning to your lungs and you managed a chuckled at Genji's exaggerated pout. The two of you stood there a while longer before he broke the silence once more.

"How about I give you the consolation prize?"

You looked at him curiously, "And what would the consolation prize be?"

He smiled sweetly at you and nodded his head towards a claw machine full of cute little pachimari plushies. You knew he knew you loved them, but those machines were impossible. You returned your gaze to him and smiled back.

"Those things are rigged...you'll never win one. I used to work at a place like this, I know they're rigged."

He stepped in front of you and held out his hand as if for you to shake, "Wanna bet?"

"What?"

"I can win one of those plushies for you. If I fail, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow instead...and If I succeed you give me a prize in return."

"Wait...I thought this was a consolation prize for not winning DDR?" You looked at him with a teasing smirk.

"Changed my mind. Is the bet on or off? You really can't lose...you either get lunch or a pachimari. Win win." He thrust his hand in your direction as if to encourage you to shake it.

"But what's your prize if you manage to get a pachimari?"

"I get to choose."

You thought about it for a minute. Thought about what he could possibly want as his prize. How bad could it really be? Besides, there was no way he was winning one of those things.

"Deal."

Genji's eyes lit up as you grabbed his hand and shook it twice. He lead you over to the claw machine and put in a coin. Now it was your turn to study his concentration face. You stifled a giggle at the way his brow creased and his tongue poked out just as yours had done whilst he watched you play Soulstone. He really wanted to win this thing.

The money allowed him three attempts. He grabbed a plushie first go and you were simultaneously worried and impressed until he dropped it to be once again lost in the sea of identical soft toys. His second attempt was similar, although it didn't get quite as far towards the drop zone this time. Genji huffed a frustrated sigh, shrugged out his shoulders and licked his lips. This was his final chance at winning one of those cute little pachimari things for you. He grabbed it. You expected it to fall...and it did...straight into the drop zone.

Genji punched the air and hollered before bending down to retrieve your prize from the little cat-flap-like door. Returning to his full height, pachimari in hand, he grinned at you and winked. He pushed the plushie in your direction.

"Here's your prize, now I think I'm owed mine."

You took the prize from his hand and smiled as you noticed a slight twinkle in his eye.

You put on your best carnie voice, "And what prize do you choose, sir?"

"A kiss."

For a moment, you were dumbfounded. Of all the possibilities that crossed your mind, you never thought he'd say that. He said it with such confidence, the ever-present grin still lighting up his beautiful face. You were staring at him, mouth somewhat agape, you noticed. You corrected that and began to try and formulate a response.

"I-uhhh. Umm...a kiss? From me?"

Duh. Who else? Your new frickin' pachimari friend? Genji laughed and stepped to, once again, within inches of you. He took a stray strand of hair from your face a tucked it back behind your ear as he whispered.

"Yes, you."

You stared at him a while longer whilst he waited patiently for the answer. You'd always found Genji attractive, but you'd never thought he'd feel the same about you. Sure, he flirted, but he was like that with everyone, wasn't he? A few of your friends on the staff back at the Shimada estate had teased that he liked you, but you just thought they were jealous that he spent more time with you than them. You always thought he only saw you as a friend. Yet, here he was, hand poised by your cheek for the second time tonight, ready to kiss you. You gulped.

"Okay."

Your voice was barely audible, but he heard you. His lips were on yours in an instant, soft and warm. He was a good kisser. A great kisser! It was gentle and sweet just like him. You wished it would last forever, but it was rudely interrupted by a familiar Japanese voice.

Genji jumped back and you opened your eyes to see the main lights in the room flickering on. Genji responded to the man in Japanese, but you understood.

"Mr. Saito! We were just...I was just...It's not her fault...I-I-uhhhh."

"Boy, why are you in here at 2am...and HOW did you get in here?"

Genji explained himself to Mr. Saito as you stayed behind him, your face flushed as you studied a seemingly interesting spot on the ground. The owner of the arcade explained that someone reported seeing lights through the window and he'd come to turn them off thinking he'd forgotten before he left early that day. You felt guilty for the old man having to travel here after probably being woken up to find two young adults kissing in his business. Genji apologized profusely and Mr. Saito agreed not to tell his father as Genji had always been 'a good kid'. You headed out of the arcade holding your pachimari with one hand and Genji's hand with your other. Your head still hung low in embarrassment. You stuttered a sorry to the old man before you left.

Back out on the street, the cold air hit you. The temperature had dropped somewhat since you had first arrived...or maybe it was the adrenaline and all the running you did to get here that warmed you up? Either way, the brisk night wind danced along the exposed skin on your arms leaving tiny bumps in its wake. You shivered and your companion noticed. Not having a jacket to offer you, he held you close to him as you began your walk back up to your residence.

"How are we going to sneak back in?" You wondered.

"Do you trust me?"

You laughed heartily and nodded your head.

"I'll get you back safe. Don't worry about that."

He pressed his warm lips against your temple as you snuggled the little pachimari plushie to your chest. You felt his gaze on you as he looked down at you in adoration and smiled. You lifted you head and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

"I was never worried."

And you weren't. As long as Genji was with you, you had nothing to worry about. He taught you how to be brave...and how to be free.

A comfortable silence washed over you until you remembered something Mr. Saito said...

"I told you people would see the light from outside."

Genji laughed a loud, rumbling laugh that echoed down the streets of Hanamura and you couldn't help but join in.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and figured this is good practice! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism. All kudos and comments welcome!  
> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned! - Ali x


End file.
